


Day 28: alternate universe

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>original prompt was "roleplaying" but felt like just roleplaying would make it a bit weird so i just stuck them in a full-on au. here’s the quintessential student/teacher, or rather, college professor/student. please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 28: alternate universe

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt was "roleplaying" but felt like just roleplaying would make it a bit weird so i just stuck them in a full-on au. here’s the quintessential student/teacher, or rather, college professor/student. please enjoy

Oh, there is _no fucking way._

The man standing in the front of the room is undoubtedly the professor. He walked in here with a laptop bag slung over one shoulder and an armful of papers, stood in the front of the room, and regarded each person as if he were analyzing them when they walked in the door. The problem with this man being the professor, however, is that Tsukishima has definitely hooked up with him before.

Tsukishima had already been sitting when Kuroo had walked in. When scanning the room, Kuroo had noticed him, locked his eyes on Tsukishima’s just long enough to let him know he was recognized. Tsukishima’s heart had pounded in his ears. Well, it was still pounding.

The business for the day is mostly just the syllabus, like the first day of every course. Each person is sitting with a copy of it on their desks. Tsukishima stares at it, stares at Kuroo’s name at the top of the first page, hardly listening to Kuroo’s voice as he outlines his expectations for the course.

It was weird, seeing Kuroo stand up there in slacks and a plain, white button-down shirt, tie around his neck. Last time they’d met, Kuroo had worn a V-neck tight enough to hug every line of his body, and dark jeans that had clung to him equally well. At least the hairstyle was the same, messy as Tsukishima remembers it.

“I have to take roll,” Kuroo says to the class. “Annoying, I know. Reminds me of high school. But they’ve got to know who’s where these first few days, so bear with me.”

Kuroo calls names and glances around the room for raised heads and hands and voices. Hooking up with Kuroo, well… it had been a one-off thing, meeting near a bar somewhere after messaging each other for a day or two on that embarrassing app designed specifically for that sort of thing, for finding people to hook up with. Kuroo’s picture had been attractive, and he hadn’t said anything incredibly stupid while they were messaging, so… Tsukishima had agreed to meet him. Kuroo had driven them to his place after they’d met up. He had a nice apartment, a little upscale and certainly more impressive than the dorms where Tsukishima stays during the school year. The sex had been good, as much as it pains Tsukishima to admit now that he’s sitting in Kuroo’s classroom, staring him in the face. Kuroo had fucked him and Tsukishima had enjoyed it thoroughly but said he couldn’t stay the night. The last thing they had parted with was a kiss rather than any words.

“Tsukishima Kei,” Kuroo calls. This time, he doesn’t look around the room for the owner of the name. He looks directly at Tsukishima. Tsukishima tries not to sink into his seat, to dissolve into a puddle or evaporate into thin air, to try to look _confident_ and _composed_ , but –

“Here,” Tsukishima’s voice squeaks. _Damn it. Damn it all to hell. You couldn’t even be cool for two seconds while you answered him, could you…_ Kuroo is already moving on, calling for Watanabe Something-or-other and looking towards the back of the room. Maybe he hadn’t noticed. No, he’d definitely noticed. Tsukishima wants to die.

Tsukishima can feel shame burning in his chest, and blush echoing it on his face. The class drags on, though it only lasts half the length it would normally run. Tsukishima tries not to make eye contact with Kuroo, and when he tells them “That’s all I have for you,” Tsukishima tries to gather his things quickly and escape with everyone else.

“Ah, Tsukishima!” Kuroo calls as the rest of Tsukishima’s classmates are filing out. “I’d like to talk to you for a minute, if you can stick around.”

Tsukishima swallows hard against the anxiety that’s been pounding in his throat since he first saw Kuroo walk into the room. He nods tightly, agreeing to Kuroo’s request. What can he do? It’s not like he can just _run_ , now that Kuroo has asked him to stay. Tsukishima packs his belongings into his bag slowly, letting everyone else leave the room before he does.

“Kuroo-sensei?” Tsukishima says, approaching Kuroo at the desk at the front of the room. Everyone else has cleared out, mercifully. Tsukishima is catching Kuroo just as he’s pulling the cords that connect his laptop to the projector and shutting the lid of his computer.

“Hm,” Kuroo says. “I’m not sure ‘Kuroo-sensei’ is the right way to refer to me, considering.”

The unspoken words, _considering we’ve already fucked_ , hang in the air. He remembers. It was pointless to hope that he didn’t. Tsukishima can feel his cheeks burning as he looks at his feet, hotter than he’s ever felt them before. There’s nothing worse than this; not a single thing that could _possibly_ , in the whole _universe_ , be worse than this.

“Will you come with me to my office?”

Tsukishima lifts his head to look at Kuroo. He looks serious. Like a professor. He’d been pretty different when they’d hooked up, all sly smiles and hands in the back pockets of Tsukishima’s jeans to pull him closer. Tsukishima swallows another wave of mortification thinking about it. Again, what can he do? He could lie, maybe, say he needs to get to another class; but something gets ahead of his brain and before he knows it, he’s nodding, agreeing to come to Kuroo’s office.

“Good,” Kuroo says. He slips his laptop into his bag, then waves Tsukishima out the door of the classroom ahead of himself.

They’re in the building for Kuroo’s department, so his office isn’t far – up a flight of stairs and at the end of the hall, sort of secluded compared to the other offices. As Kuroo unlocks the door, Tsukishima wonders if Kuroo had chosen this office or if he’d been relegated to it. All the same, the office has a window, which must mean it’s better than some of the offices in this building. Hell, some of the classrooms don’t even have windows. Kuroo closes the door behind them.

“What a surprise,” Kuroo says. He puts his bag on the floor in front of his desk and turns to face Tsukishima. “I didn’t realize it was you on my class roster. If I had, I might not have hooked up with you a few weeks ago.”

Tsukishima gives a pained and embarrassed sigh. He had never expected to end up with his life like this, having sex with some guy and then it turning out to be one of his professors. Well, at least this hadn’t happened to him in high school. He thinks of his homeroom teacher back then and shudders with disgust.

“I’ll understand if you want to drop the class,” Kuroo says. “It’s an awkward situation, to say the least.”

“I can’t drop this class,” Tsukishima says. “I need it for my major, and you’re the only one who teaches it.”

“Quite a predicament, then.”

The way his voice sounds, it’s almost like he _knew_ Tsukishima couldn’t drop the class. Kuroo is leaning against his desk with his arms folded across his chest, watching Tsukishima. He’s got his sleeves rolled up, and Tsukishima knows under that button up is a body that’s muscular and fit and attractive; one that, had circumstances been different, Tsukishima wouldn’t have minded touching again. Tsukishima feels guilty, but he still wants him. He wants Kuroo, still thinks he’s hot, still wants him to fuck him again like last time, even though he’s Tsukishima’s _professor_ and Tsukishima is his _student_ and he’s not sure they could exactly get in _trouble_ for this, but he’s certain it wouldn’t be looked on favorably. And this is stupid, this is _so stupid_ , but – Tsukishima steps forward and pushes a kiss to Kuroo’s lips.

Surprisingly, Kuroo doesn’t pull away immediately. He lets their lips move against each other’s for a moment, then slowly leans away. It hasn’t put much distance between their bodies, and he looks over Tsukishima’s face, only inches away from it.

“You’re my student,” Kuroo says.

“I – I know,” Tsukishima replies, somehow gathering the courage to look him in the eye.

That’s when Kuroo kisses him back. This time, it’s much more insistent, Kuroo’s lips parting Tsukishima’s and letting their tongues push against each other. It’s hot and more than a little forbidden, and Tsukishima can’t help but be turned on, especially with the way Kuroo’s knee is pushing against his crotch and his hands are on Tsukishima’s waist and Tsukishima’s hands are tangled in his hair…

Kuroo breaks away from Tsukishima for only a moment. “Do you want to – ”

“God, yeah.”

Wisely, Kuroo closes the blinds on the window.

When he returns to Tsukishima, he turns him around so that Tsukishima’s ass is pressed against Kuroo’s desk this time. Kuroo undoes the buttons of Tsukishima’s shirt. He doesn’t pull it all the way off, though – only opens it enough so he can get his hands on the skin of Tsukishima’s torso. His hands are warm, but against the hot skin of Tsukishima’s chest, they feel practically cool. Tsukishima lets Kuroo pull him a little closer as he wraps his arms around Tsukishima’s waist under his shirt.

Tsukishima undoes Kuroo’s belt, letting his slacks slip a little farther down on his hips even before Tsukishima undoes the button and zipper and pushes them down all the way. Kuroo kicks them away, then presses his body flush to Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima can feel Kuroo’s erection growing under his boxer briefs as Kuroo licks and sucks at the skin of his neck. Well, that’s fine. He’s going to let Kuroo fuck him, after all. And Tsukishima is nearly fully hard as well.

“How much older than me are you, again?” Tsukishima asks. Maybe it’s weird to ask when they’re in this situation, but he just thought of it, and…

“You’re what, nineteen?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima nods. “Six years, then.” He puts his face back against Tsukishima’s neck, sucking marks against his collarbones. Could be worse. At least Kuroo’s not forty, or something. It makes it a little better, easier to justify.

Tsukishima holds Kuroo’s mouth to his skin with a hand pushing at the back of his neck. Kuroo shoves his hands under the waistband of Tsukishima’s jeans, reaching under his boxers as well, gripping Tsukishima’s cock under it all. He gives a few strokes on it before Tsukishima reaches one hand down and undoes the button of his jeans. Kuroo gets the hint, and tugs both Tsukishima’s jeans and underwear down past his knees, leaving Tsukishima naked from the waist down.

“I don’t have any condoms. Or lube, either,” Kuroo says. Tsukishima gives him a look. “What? It’s not exactly like I have sex in here _often_.”

Tsukishima swallows. “I carry some. Condoms, I mean,” he says. “And, uh. There should be enough extra in the package to use to… well. There should be enough lube to get me…”

Kuroo gives a short laugh, a grin breaking out on his face. “No need to act so shy, Kei. It’s not like we haven’t fucked before.”

Tsukishima resists the urge to click his tongue against his teeth in annoyance, because it seems more insolent than he’s comfortable with, doing that to a professor. Not that this situation isn’t a little different than most of those – or, really, all of those – he gets into with professors, but. Tsukishima breaks away from Kuroo’s hold and reaches for his book bag where he’d left it on one of the chairs in the corner of Kuroo’s office. The condoms are in the front pocket of the bag, and he finds them easily. He’ll let Kuroo handle that – he’s the one who’ll need it, after all. Kuroo had spent the time Tsukishima had taken to retrieve the condom taking off his underwear, to leave himself in only his shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his loosened tie. He opens the package after taking it from Tsukishima and lets the lube coat his fingers when he reaches into it to pull the condom out. With one hand he rolls the condom onto his erection, and with the other he reaches around behind Tsukishima with lube-coated fingers and presses them to his hole.

Tsukishima could have stood a _little_ more lube, but it does the job well enough. Tsukishima is gasping and swearing quietly with a pair of Kuroo’s fingers working inside him in no time. Kuroo presses kisses alternately to Tsukishima’s lips and to the skin under the collar of Tsukishima’s shirt.

“Hah, fuck…” Tsukishima breathes. “Hn, _ah_ … fuck me. Put your cock in me.”

“Mm,” Kuroo says. Tsukishima can feel Kuroo’s smirk against his jaw, his voice low by Tsukishima’s ear. “Can’t say no to that.”

Kuroo lifts one of Tsukishima’s legs to get a better angle to fuck him, Tsukishima’s knee hooked at the bend of Kuroo’s arm and Kuroo steadying the whole position with his hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tsukishima lets Kuroo support most of his weight – his legs are a little weak with arousal anyway. Tsukishima can feel that he’s a little too tight still when Kuroo moves to push into him, and wills himself to relax.

Kuroo feels good inside him once he’s gotten all the way in, hot and thick. When he moves, his strokes are long and smooth. It has Tsukishima panting for breath after only a few thrusts. Tsukishima wraps his arms around the back of Kuroo’s neck, pulling him close, letting their chests press against each other’s. The angle lets Kuroo get to places in Tsukishima that he thinks it would have been fairer to _work up to_ touching – his cock rubs against Tsukishima’s prostate, filling him with the warm numbness of arousal.

Kuroo shifts a bit, the hand that isn’t supporting Tsukishima’s leg reaches between the two of them, long fingers wrapping tight around Tsukishima’s cock. Kuroo jerks him with a constant, pleasant pressure. It feels incredible, paired with the sensation of Kuroo’s cock pushing at his prostate on each inward thrust.

“You’re wet already,” Kuroo comments. 

“Hah – ah, it – it feels – ” Tsukishima breathes. His head is cloudy with the sensations of Kuroo touching him and fucking him, and he has to dig deep to manage anything but loud gasps. “Good – it’s so good, _ah_ , I – ”

“I can make you come quickly, Kei,” Kuroo says, “if that’s what you want…”

“Mmm, ahh, just – ” Tsukishima says, “just _fuck_ me, make me come, I want – ”

He’s leaning almost his full weight on Kuroo, only supporting himself where his backside rests on the desk and where his foot pushes against the floor. Kuroo fucks him and keeps his hand moving at a steady, quick pace on Tsukishima’s cock.

Tsukishima can’t bring himself to do more than whimper and gasp. Words fail him almost entirely; the only ones he can manage are disjointed and breathless, mostly unintelligible but appreciative cursing. The pleasure drowns out all the thoughts in his head, thoughts of his shame and his fear of getting caught and the way Kuroo’s knowing smile had rankled him and will no doubt continue to rankle him. He can’t think at all, but it doesn’t worry him.

“You like it, Kei?” Kuroo asks.

It’s not fair, how worked up he’s gotten Tsukishima already. It’s been only a few minutes, and Tsukishima can already feel his orgasm pooling deep inside. He hates that aspect of it, that Kuroo is going to be able to hold it over him that he made him come so fast, but… “ _Yes_ ,” Tsukishima gasps. “Yes, fuck, I _love it_ , fuck me harder, make me come…”

Kuroo fucks him deeper, slamming into him over and over. Tsukishima swallows against excess saliva that has been building in his mouth and tips his head back, gasping for breath and begging for release.

“ _Ah_ ,” Tsukishima moans, hips twitching up as he reaches his orgasm. His cum spills onto his stomach, warm and wet and thick, clinging to his skin. Tsukishima pants in the wake of his orgasm, Kuroo still fucking him, pushing even harder and deeper into him. Each thrust brings a tingling reminder of his orgasm, and Tsukishima lets his muscles relax. Kuroo keeps a tight hold on him, keeping him supported and upright.

“You make a cute face when you come, Kei…” Kuroo tells him. He kisses Tsukishima’s cheek, and Tsukishima pushes him away gently.

“You’re embarrassing me,” Tsukishima says. “ _Sensei._ ”

“Mmn,” Kuroo replies. “I think… think we’re a little past formalities, Kei.”

Tsukishima supposes he didn’t have much to worry about with respect to reaching his climax as quickly as he had. Kuroo isn’t far behind. It only takes a minute or two before Kuroo gives a soft moan, cock pulsing in Tsukishima as he comes.

The two of them stay there like that, tangled in each other, breath huffing hot against each other’s skin. After a few moments, Kuroo pulls out of Tsukishima and lets the leg he had been holding up drop back down. Tsukishima leans back with both hands bracing himself on the desk, catching his breath. His leg is sore from having been held up – he’ll definitely feel it tomorrow. Kuroo carefully tugs off the used condom and ties it, then drops it in the small metal trash can next to his desk.

Kuroo laughs, nodding his head to indicate the trash can. “Guess I’ll have to take that out when no one else is around…”

Tsukishima wonders, not for the first time, what would happen if the two of them were caught. Would they fire Kuroo over something like this? Deny him tenure, when the time came? Kick Tsukishima out? Tsukishima doesn’t want to think about consequences that severe, but the thought of getting caught is almost… _exciting_.

“You’re covered in it,” Kuroo says, looking at Tsukishima’s body. Tsukishima looks down as well, remembering that his own cum had fallen mostly around his navel. Tsukishima frowns. He should clean it… before he can make a move to do so, however, Kuroo crouches down, holding onto Tsukishima’s hips for support. He licks cum from Tsukishima’s stomach, looking up to hold eye contact with Tsukishima as he does so. Kuroo swallows.

“Ha,” Tsukishima says, his short, breathless laugh lacking any real amusement. “Thanks, sensei.”

Kuroo pulls himself upright with a hand grasping Tsukishima’s wrist. He gathers their clothes from where they had been discarded around his office, and presses Tsukishima’s clothes into his hands. They dress, Tsukishima buttoning his shirt and Kuroo fastening his belt and the two of them feeling a little sticky with half-dried sweat.

“I may have fucked you incoherent in here,” Kuroo says, after a few moments of silence. He tightens his tie a little, tugs on the collar of his shirt to adjust it. “But just so you know, that’s no excuse not to talk in my class. I expect you to participate, as smart as you are.”

“Whatever you say, sensei,” Tsukishima replies. He tacks on the title mostly to annoy Kuroo. Tsukishima is certainly not all deference all the time, not above a little ribbing. Never has been.

Kuroo’s expression is flat, unimpressed. “Don’t call me that when we’re alone.”

“I should go,” Tsukishima tells him. “I’ll see you Wednesday. For class.”

Kuroo gives him a last, lingering kiss before he lets Tsukishima open the door of his office and slip out.

The walk back to his dorm after the experience he’s just had makes Tsukishima feel weird. His legs are tired from bracing himself as he had, his ass hurts a little, and his muscles are weak from the tension before his climax. On top of it all, his skin is still a little damp with sweat. It’s not _exactly_ a walk of shame, since he hadn’t stayed the night anywhere, but it almost feels like one. Or, it would, if Tsukishima wasn’t faintly proud.

Tsukishima climbs the stairs to the third floor of his dorm building, exhaustion dragging at his limbs. When he reaches it, Tsukishima unlocks the door of his dorm room and pushes inside.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi says, pulling out one of his ear buds. “I thought your class was over a while ago?”

“Shut up,” Tsukishima says. “Please, don’t say anything.” He ignores the confused look on his roommate’s face and collapses onto his bed, fatigued from the things he’d done with Kuroo. It’s desperately shameful, and it could get the two of them in serious trouble, but he can’t help but enjoy it. Tsukishima is glad he’s facing away from Yamaguchi so that he can’t see the smile on Tsukishima’s face.


End file.
